My Guardian angel
by Little Red Raider
Summary: Dawn Kent is special she is hunted down everyday of her life and doesnt even know it until her "guradian" angel shows up and tells her that she is the most powerful being out there. Not to mention all the vampires, and demons trying to find her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!!! Well I've switched from Twilight to well this... I hope you like it!! This is just a prequel to the story not very long but review and tell me if its any good!!! ~LR**

* * *

Hello,

My name is Anthony Derek Parker; I died 30 years ago in a car crash. No I am not a ghost, zombie or vampire. I'm much more important. In fact I'm out there to kill all the things that go bump in the night. I am what you call a guardian angel, yes I have wings, but most importantly I have some uncanny powers. Not some lame mind reading but more along the lines of mind control. The only problem is, I can only use my powers for good, not for fun or anything else. Oh and did I mention that I look like a regular human, except when someone pisses me off or the boogie monster comes out to play. You might be asking yourself how you can tell if people are angels. Well here's one clue we have this certain glow to us, kinda like in those paintings of angels but only certain people can see them. Those people are what I like to call special. Not in a bad way but more in a they'll destroy us all if the bad guys find them. So that's my life basically I run around killing and protecting the most dangerous creatures out there.

p.s. I'm not even the one who's gonna tell this story… that's Dawn's job.

* * *

**Alright thats the little preview I'll have a new chapter up soon mabye in a couple minutes..mabye... **

**Anyway!! I will be putting my two other storys on hold right now!! I just can't think of anything to do for them... **

**oh and any beta's out there!! I need help...so if ayone wants to be my beta just either review or messge me!!**

**~Little Red Raider**


	2. Animal I have become

**Hey Everybody!!! Okie dokie here's chapter one:) I really like this story I might make it into a book...mabye:) But anyway please please please review:) I'll give you Edward Cullen:) I know he isn't in these stories but you can still have him lol anyway please review I REALLY appreciate it and feel loved when you do even if it's to say you suck I don't care just do it please:)**

**~LRR**

* * *

Bring me to life

Chapter one

Animal I have become

I have a pretty normal life, got a mom, dad, older brother, a twin sister, oh and did I mention I blew up my school? Well I did and no I'm not emo or anything, don't get me wrong I have nothing against being emo! I'm just not, but anyway I didn't use bombs…I kinda used my mind…

" would you like to wait outside for the rest of class?" I rose my head up at the sound of my annoying as hell math teachers voice shouted at me from across the room.

"Sure. This is boring anyway." So as custom she yelled and I threw my back pack over my shoulder, but before I could get to the door my goodie good sister raised her hand.

"Mrs. Lowery? Aurora…" I held up my hand to stop her.

"Okay 1. Its Dawn. 2ndly don't even think about it Ray I like it outside. So peace out." I opened the door and stepped only to be greeted by Jack, our principal.

"Ah Dawn so good to see you? Sleeping again?" Now Jack was cool he understood me…sorta…mostly he just gave up trying to turn me into my oh so precious sister. I mean I love my sister and all but…we're completely different...maybe not in appearance but in personality…lets just say I'm the black sheep in the family.

I sat outside the class for the rest of the class, five minutes and before I could race to lunch Ray pulled me back.

"Rora…" she signed giving me "the look". Everyone in my family does this…well basically just to me but that's beside the point. "How many times are you going to get in trouble with Mrs. Lowery. She's a very nice teacher and if you just listened in class you could easily get an a." And off she went complaining about how much I talk and how I act and how my friends are bad influences. I mean if weren't twins you'd think she was mother.

As usual I just blocked her out and sat down next to my best friend, Kay, short for Kasey. She was about 5'6" a good 3 or 4" taller than me... yah I'm a Shorty. Everything was going fine until Ray's "friends" came up to me.

"Hey Aurora." God did I hate them…" Jessica" I replied looking up at her fake blonde hair. I involuntarily gagged and that snooty smile on her face curled up into a snarl.

"Tryouts for cheer are this week we would loovve to have you on the team." Yah right, you just want to get closer to my sister. I looked over at Jacey and Kasey before I stood up and put my hand on that sluts, Jessica's, shoulder.

"Yah umm sorry I don't really plan on being a slut but I think some girls over there might want to but you'll just have to kiss up to my sister some other way." Oh man you should've seen their faces all mad and fake ha! "Toodles." I waved sitting back down. I heard an "umph" before they finally walked away.

"You would think after freshman year they would've given up yah know." Mattie growled from the other end of the table.

"You know the story Mattie gotta impress Ray!!" I grumbled looking over my "perfect" sister. To me she was just weak and smart. Just as if she heard me talking about Ray looked over at me and waved. I of course waved back, she's my sister I love her to death but she annoys the hell out of me.

Lunch ended and I walked with Kasey to our class. Sadly before we could go into the room Jessica and her little "posy" blocked us. "What Jessica?" Kasey growled next to me.

"Oh we don't need to talk to shit like you Kasey." Jillian, Jessica's right hand man hissed stepping forward. I looked at Kasey and we both chuckled darkly.

"The only shit I see around here is you Lillian." Kasey shot back smirking. As cheerleaders do Lillian stepped for ward and slapped Kasey and oh man was that a stupid thing to do cause I get pretty pissed when people hurt my friends.

There was probably fire in my eyes as I stepped forward and punched that bitch in the nose causing her to fall down.

"Ohh that'll leave a mark." Kasey giggled high fived me. See instead of leaving Jessica and her friends decided they could take us…oh how wrong they were. Before I could say something smart elect, Jessica slapped me in the face hard. Hell broke loose then and before I could punch her well….the school exploded around us and I kinda well did it…you see this bright red light came out of my hands and yah you can put the rest together.

Kasey tried to stop me but…she couldn't…I was kinda sorta pissed…so before anyone could stop me I destroyed the school and practically everyone in it. Miraculously Kasey, Jacey, Ray, Sean, Mattie, Jason, and Mark made it out safely…but me on the other hand..I am currently stuck under a whole bunch of rocks. I tried doing that red light trick again…nope didn't work so I'm stuck here for some time.

"how in the freaking world do I get stuck in these situations!!" I screamed causing more rocks to fall. "Shit." Before they could smash my face a hand pulled me out of the rubble.

I looked up ready to freakn' kiss who ever saved but stopped as I noticed he had wings.

"Holy cow patties….I'm dead! Great!! Thanks a lot stupid red light trick thingy! God…" I cursed floding my arm over my chest and kicked a rock.

"Oh your not dead Aurora. Far from it." He spoke unfolding my arms. I stared at him taking in all his glowieness…yes he was glowing…kinda starting to freak me out too…

He had dark brown hair, and the most beautiful shade of green eyes and oh did I mention he was ripped!! Dude he had to have at least a six pack.

"Alright…uhh what's your name?" I asked giving a once over…again.

"Anthony Derek Parker." God he even sounded hot!! Sccoorrreeee…

"Nice to meetcha Anthony…yah how did you know my name and uhh what's with the wings?" I asked looking at them.

"Let's just say I'm your guardian angel." Holy shit.


End file.
